


Drowning (with) Me by merpancake [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Breathplay, Buddy Breathing, Kissing, M/M, Mute Link, Peril, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sidon saves the day!, Sign Language, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Drowning (with) Me by merpancakeLink finds himself in a bit of trouble; lucky for him Sidon is there to help.





	Drowning (with) Me by merpancake [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drowning (with) Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367128) by [merpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpancake/pseuds/merpancake). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Drowning%20%28with%29%20Me%20by%20merpancake.mp3)

**Fic** : [ Drowning (with) Me by merpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367128)  
Cover Art drawn by: [asailorsoldier](http://asailorsoldier.tumblr.com)  
**Length** : 0:14:58  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Drowning%20%28with%29%20Me%20by%20merpancake.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
